


Good Morning

by ttme123



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Morning Sex, Somnophilia, Trans Character, Trans Linhardt von Hevring, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: Byleth returns from his morning workout to find his husband, Linhardt, sleeping all sprawled out across their bed. He decides to treat his lover to a surprise, as he begins eating Linhardt out in an effort to wake him up.Kinktober Day 10. Somnophilia. Soft, wholesome morning sex.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Good Morning

Byleth smiled fondly at the sight before him; his husband, Linhardt, lay sprawled out in the center of their bed, blankets tossed aside and night shirt riding up his belly. It wasn’t unlike him to sleep through Byleth’s morning workout, but he usually at least stayed on his own side of the bed.

Freshly showered, Byleth crawled onto the bed beside his husband, realizing that he hadn’t been left much room to lay down. Instead, he hovered over Linhardt, debating how he should wake him up, when an idea struck.

Byleth grinned in childish amusement, feeling like a freshly married man on his honeymoon as he began to tug his lover’s underwear off; Linhardt was on his back, so Byleth had some difficulties in sliding them past his butt. He couldn’t help lavishing kisses on the sleeping man’s legs as he worked his way down the bed, discarding the clothes on the floor.

He went to spread Linhardt’s legs, but hesitated, and instead gave him a gentle peck on the lips, pausing to appreciate the relaxed look on his sleeping face. Excitement growing, he shifted himself down the bed so that he was belly-down and had his shoulders between the green-haired man’s legs and his head over the exposed pubic mound.

With a last lick of his lips, Byleth leaned in, planting soft but wet kisses along the inside of Linhardt’s thighs, circling around his intended target. He used his hands to gently massage the smooth skin, and, when he felt he was ready, to help spread the folds before him.

Byleth ignored the glistening pink flesh he had just exposed him to lick wet stripes up the creases of his husband’s inner thighs, moving closer and closer to the tantalizing center. He placed one last kiss on the place where his folds met his pubis, and gently sucked on the flesh he found there.

Finally, he licked a long trail up, starting from Linhardt’s vagina, pressing the flat of his tongue against the warm flesh. He sighed in pleasure, relishing the taste of his lover’s slick.

By this point, Linhardt had begun to make soft noises in his sleep, mostly groans and moans as his legs shifted around.

Byleth kept up a slow assault, licking up and down and back up without applying too much pressure. He waited until he figured that Linhardt had adjusted enough, before pressing his nose against the flesh and dipping his tongue in the sleeping man’s vagina, lapping up as much of the sticky juices as he could before drawing back for breath.

He watched Linhardt’s face for signs of waking, but Linhardt only tossed his head aside and made to squeeze his legs shut.

Byleth held the legs steadily open, and after a few seconds Linhardt’s sleeping body stopped trying. Instead, his legs hung open to expose his dripping pussy.

Feeling satisfied, Byleth returned to his task with renewed vigor; he was less careful this time and he licked into the tense hole over and over again, feeling the thigh muscles which bracketed his head twitch.

At last, Byleth sought out his lover’s erect clit, and used his tongue to flick and rub at it as though his life depended on it. This drew a sudden and loud moan from above him, and he pulled his head back to see Linhardt’s face scrunched up, fighting to stay asleep under the onslaught.

Byleth was grinning as he again dragged his tongue up the length of his husband’s slit, before returning to mercilessly attack his clitoris again.

It was this which finally hauled Linhardt kicking and screaming into consciousness; he woke with a gasp, and slowly, groggily, pulled his eyes open against the waves of pleasure which were overtaking him.

“Babe?” He yawned, pushing up on an elbow to watch his husband at work between his thighs.

In response, Byleth added two fingers to the mix, gently pressing into Linhardt’s core.

The younger man moaned, pushed his hips towards the pressure and letting his eyelids flutter shut. He was unabashed in his noises, little hums and whimpers and cries as he rode his husband’s hand and tongue towards a lazy morning orgasm.

Byleth watched as Linhardt came, grinding up against his face and nearly crushing his head between shaking thighs. He continued his assault on the sensitive flesh until Linhardt’s hand in his hair pushed him away.

He crawled up the bed to lie next to his green-haired lover, appreciating the red tint to his face and the way his delicate chest rose and fell as he panted for breath.

When he was sure that Linhardt had come back down from his pleasured high, he caressed the pale skin of his cheek and kissed his husband good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Especially let me know if you'd like to see more Kinktober works from me.
> 
> (tumblr: [gaymageclub](http://gaymageclub.tumblr.com/)
> 
> twitter: [anarchygay](https://twitter.com/anarchygay))


End file.
